Full Force
Full Force is an American group of R&B singers and producers from Brooklyn, New York. Membersedit * B-Fine (Brian George) - drums and drum programming * Shy Shy (Junior Clark) - bass guitar * Paul Anthony (Paul Anthony George) - vocals * Bow-Legged Lou (Lucien George Jr.) - vocals * Curt-T-T (Curt Bedeau) - guitar * Baby Gee (Gerry Charles) - keyboards B-Fine, Paul Anthony, and Bow-Legged Lou are brothers, Shy Shy, Baby Gerry and Curt-T-T are cousins. Historyedit Production and songwritingedit The group produced and wrote music for UTFO, Doctor Ice, Samantha Fox, Patti LaBelle, Jasmine Guy, The Force M.D.s, the R&B all-female group Ex Girlfriend, Britney Spears, James Brown, Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam, Backstreet Boys, 'N Sync, La Toya Jackson, andSelena. Full Force produced UTFO's "Roxanne Roxanne" (1985), a record that led to several answer records, most notably one byRoxanne Shanté. The group produced Rihanna's 2005 hit "That La, La, La," which appears on her debut album Music Of The Sun. The Black Eyed Peas' worldwide hit "Don't Phunk With My Heart" was also written as a collaboration between Full Force and will.i.am of the Peas. Full Force wrote and produced most of the singles from La Toya Jackson's fifth studio album La Toya, including "You're Gonna Get Rocked!" "You Blew," and "Such a Wicked Love," as well as Patti LaBelle's track "I Got It Like That," for which they also provided prominent background vocals from her 1989 album Be Yourself. Full Force provide backing vocals on two Bob Dylan songs recorded during sessions for Infidels: "Death Is Not the End" (released on Down in the Groove (1988) and "Tell Me" (released on The Bootleg Series Volumes 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961-1991). Although not included on the soundtrack, Full Force's track "Ain't my Type of Hype" was the track used in the dance battle scene with Kid'N'Play. Full Force's biggest hit (production-wise) from the 1990s was the Backstreet Boys' hit single "All I Have to Give." Full Force worked with Prince's ex-wife Mayte on her album Child of the Sun. However, the songs were all produced by Prince, so they remained unreleased Recording Discographyedit Albumsedit * 1985: Full Force (Columbia/CBS Records) * 1986: Full Force Get Busy 1 Time! (Columbia) * 1987: Guess Who's Comin' to the Crib? (Columbia) * 1989: Smoove(Columbia) * 1992: Don't Sleep (Capitol/EMI) * 1995: Sugar On Top (Calibre) * 2001: Still Standing (TVT) * 2007: Legendary (Columbia/SME Records) * 2009: Full Force, of Course (Earforce Records) * 2014: Full Force: With Love From Our Friends (Legacy Records) Singlesedit * 1980: "Turn You On" / "Groovin" (12") (Dazz records DA 1003 / 1004 ) * 1984: "I Wonder If I Take You Home" (Columbia records 38-04886 ) (with Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam) * 1985: "All Cried Out" / "Behind My Eyes" (United States Columbia records 38-05844 UKCBS Records TA 7268) (with Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam) * 1985: "Can You Feel the Beat" (with Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam) * 1985: "Alice, I Want You Just For Me" (Maxi) (CBS Records United States 12-6640 UK TA 6640) * 1985: "Girl If You Take Me Home" * 1985: "Unselfish Lover" * 1986: "Temporary Love Thing" * 1986: "Unfaithful (So Much)" * 1987: "Old Flames Never Die" * 1987: "All in My Mind" * 1987: "Love is for Suckers (Like Me and You)" * 1987: "Someone to Love Me for Me" (with Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam) * 1987: "Take Care of Homework" * 1987: "Your Love is so Def" * 1988: "Every Little Thing About You" (with Cheryl "Pepsii" Riley) * 1988: "Naughty Girls Need Love Too" (Samantha Fox) * 1988: "I Wanna Have Some Fun" (Samantha Fox) * 1989: "Ain't My Type of Hype" * 1989: "Friends B-4 Lovers" * 1990: "Kiss Those Lips" / "All I Wanna Do" * 1991: "X Marks the Spot" Ex Girlfriend * 1992: "Nice 'n Sleazy" * 1992: "Quickie" * 1994: "Can I Get Your Number?" * 1995: "Back Together Again"2 Filmographyedit * 1985: Krush Groove * 1990: House Party * 1991: House Party 2 * 1993: Who's the Man?